1. Field
The present general inventive concept generally relates to a light guide panel (LGP) and a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus including the same, and more particularly, to an LGP having lenticular patterns and an LCD apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus includes a liquid crystal panel which displays an image and a backlight unit (BLU) which provides light to the liquid crystal panel. The liquid crystal panel and the BLU are packaged into one module (referred to as a liquid crystal module) through front and back chassis.
The BLU includes a plurality of light sources which generate light. The BLU also includes a light guide panel (LGP) which guides the light generated by the light sources to the liquid crystal panel.
Light-emitting patterns are formed on a side of the LGP to induce light to the liquid crystal panel. As a well-known method, if the LCD apparatus is a type capable of displaying a 3-dimensional (3D) image, lenticular patterns for increasing a 3D scanning effect are formed on a side or an other side of the LGP.
One or more fixing grooves may be formed in an edge of the LGP, and fixing members (e.g., studs) installed on the back chassis may be inserted into the fixing grooves in order to fix the LGP in its position on the back chassis.
Some of light leaks in a particular direction in the LGP due to the fixing grooves or the fixing member, i.e., a light leakage phenomenon (or a light bounce phenomenon), may occur due to the fixing grooves or the fixing members. An unintentional bright line may appear on the image displayed on the liquid crystal panel due to the light leakage phenomenon. This bright line deteriorates an image quality.
Due to characteristics of the lenticular patterns increasing a light straightness from the LGP to the liquid crystal panel, the LGP on which the lenticular patterns are formed more seriously lowers an image quality than a general LGP due to a light leakage.
In order to solve a light leakage problem, there have been suggested a method of attaching a black color tape onto an inner wall of a fixing groove, a method of attaching a white color tape in front of the fixing groove, etc.
However, these methods cause additional processes and thus operate as main factors in increasing manufacturing costs. Therefore, a method of solving a light leakage problem without increasing manufacturing costs or requiring additional manufacturing operations is required.